Daniel d'al Lefebvre
Daniel d'al Lefebvre is a Knight of the Red and an officer of the Grenadier Guards. Personality Lefebvre is a sour, cynical man, who rarely smiles and will do whatever is necessary to win the war with minimal loss of Tierran life. Despite his cold demeanor, he genuinely cares for the lives of the men under his command, believing an officer's first and foremost duty is to protect them, and that his ruthless measures are keeping them alive. Although he feels guilt for the innocent blood he has shed, he ultimately believes such concerns are irrelevant when weighed against the preservation of his command. Nonetheless, he doesn't feel compelled to sugar-coat his war crimes: he knows they are terrible, readily admits they are terrible, and will express either concern or disgust toward those who show no remorse for their own crimes. According to Lady Katarina, he is also a patriot. Biography Early Life Nothing is known about Lefebvre's early life, other than that he was born in 575 OIE. Family Ties Lefebvre's uncle is a Marquess, and House Lefebvre is highly influential in the Tierran government. Military Career Fort Kharan Captain Lefebvre was assigned to Fort Kharan in 603 OIE, as the chief-of-staff to Major Enrique d'al Hunter, and one of his responsibilities was the direction of the outpost's cavalry patrols. The Dragoon Officer was required to report directly to Lefebvre to receive assignments. Partisan Hunts Fort Kharan eventually began to suffer supply issues, due to the increased intensity of partisan attacks along the road. As supplies began to dwindle, the outpost began to suffer food and clothing shortages, forcing Hunter to have the cavalry patrols buy food form nearby villages, while soldiers were diverted from the front in order to escort wagons and patrol roads. They couldn't engage the partisans directly, so Lefebvre took it upon himself to send Grenadiers to local farms and villages, and have them execute civilians who were either suspected of harbouring partisans, or might have been partisans themselves. Knowing that Major Hunter would never support this, Lefebvre took great pains to keep it secret, relying on threats and bribery to ensure the discretion of the soldiers and officers involved. If the Dragoon Officer discovers Lefebvre's illegal actions, he has the option to keep it a secret or inform Major Hunter. If the secret is kept, then Lefebvre will reward the protagonist with a pay-off of one hundred crowns, and will develop a favourable opinion of him. If Major Hunter is informed of and successfully convinced of Lefebvre's crimes, then Lefebvre is reported directly to Grenadier Square, with Hunter intervening to prevent Lefebvre from damaging the Dragoon Officer's career. Official Sanction Regardless of whether or not Lefebvre's partisan hunts were reported by the player, Grenadier Square eventually received word of it. Instead of punishing him for it, however, the Duke of Wulfram gave his methods official sanction; allowing Lefebvre to launch raids more frequently and at greater distances. It is unknown how Hunter felt about this, but any objection he had was most likely overruled. Under Lefebvre's leadership, the partisan attacks outside Fort Kharan had stopped completely. Though it is unknown how much of this was due to Lefebvre's attacks, and how much was due to the partisans moving on to other targets. The Battle of Blogia Lefebvre served directly under Hunter's command at the Battle of Blogia in 607 OIE, and participated in the Last Stand of the Grenadiers. He survived the battle by rallying a group of men and fighting his way out, taking the Colour-Ensign with him, while Hunter himself remained behind and was eventually overwhelmed. Of the entire battalion, Lefebvre, the Ensign, and fourteen enlisted Grenadiers were the only survivors. Because they had prevented the Regimental Colours from falling into enemy hands, this was regarded as an act of heroism rather than cowardice. Post-Blogia Lefebvre purchased a promotion to Lieutenant-colonel at some point after Hunter's death, replacing him as the commanding officer of 2nd Battalion. The new Councillor-Militant, the Duke of Havenport, decided to take partisan-hunting duties away from the Grenadiers, and instead give them to more disreputable units, such as the Experimental Corps and 3rd Squadron of the Royal Dragoons. In the meantime, Lefebvre caught the attention of Royal Tierran Intelligence, who contacted him with a plan that could win the war... The Battle of Januszkovil In 611 OIE, while the rest of the King's Army was to be ferried south on barges, Lefebvre led his battalion on a forced march north along with a squadron of cavalry (either Royal Dragoons led by the Dragoon Officer, or White Rose Lancers, depending on player decisions.) They marched only at night, did not travel on any roads, and were forbidden from starting fires - even for cooking. They arrived outside the ancient Antari fortress of Januszkovil, where Lefebvre finally revealed his plan. When night fell, Lieutenant-colonel Lefebvre and Captain Riley would personally lead a single company of Grenadiers through the forest, scale the fortress walls, and seize the gatehouse. When that was done, Lefebvre would open the gate, allowing the cavalry component to swarm in and seize the courtyard, while the rest of the battalion followed in behind. While the squadron held the courtyard to stop any fleeing Antari, the battalion would split up and sweep the fortress room by room, before the majority of the defenders could arm or organize themselves. The objective of this plan was not to capture the fortress, but instead to kill or capture Khorobirit's family, who the Antari Prince believed would be safe behind the fortress walls. Only the senior officers were informed of the true objective, and they were all sworn to secrecy. The plan worked almost flawlessly, with Khorobirit's wife, Princess Anna eventually being cornered. But the Antari Princess refused to surrender. Rather than have his men continue to risk their lives trying to capture her, Lefebvre decided to shoot her with his pistol. If the Dragoon Officer participated in the battle and followed Lefebvre into the keep, he can try to stop Lefebvre, and instead capture Anna himself. Otherwise, Anna will die. Meanwhile, Khorobirit's daughter Lady Aleksandra attempted to flee through the courtyard. If the Dragoon Officer chooses to engage her bodyguard, Lefebvre will express his disapproval for the Dragoon's reckless actions. If the Dragoon Officer shoots Aleksandra without endangering his own men, Lefebvre will congratulate the protagonist for delivering a decisive blow against House Khorobirit. Quotes